


Costume Drama

by saphire_dance



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-28
Updated: 2010-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:23:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphire_dance/pseuds/saphire_dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>set after Robin 183<br/>Jason asks to see Tim in the shortpants and gets more than he bargained for</p>
            </blockquote>





	Costume Drama

“So is staring at your old costume helping any?” Jason didn't answer. Mostly because it wasn't helping, much, and that wasn't something Tim needed to know. He just wanted something to distract him from Bruce's little message from beyond, but Bruce was everywhere in this cave. Jason turned around, leaned back against the case and looked Tim over. The kid was still in his uniform,sans cape, the red and black monstrosity that looked nothing like a real robin suit. Jason smiled to himself. Needling his replacement was always fun,and just what he needed right now.

Jason tapped the case with the tip of his cane. “You know, I think I would have gotten along with you a lot better if you had worn this.” Tim's gazed flickered to the case and then back to Jason. He had a shrewd, suspicious look on his face. Not surprising really they were only just starting to build trust between each other.

“I did wear it once, briefly, before I officially got the job.” Jason took a deep breath. He couldn't help but picture it. Not little Timmy in an ill fitting suit, but Tim as he was now, lean and muscular, the robin suit stretched tight across his sweet little body.

“So how do we get this case open, because man I would pay to see you like that.” Jason let a leer show on his face as looked Tim over this time. Baby bird really had grown up nice. Jason's gaze lingered over his long legs and well defined muscles. Tim's Robin suit may not show any skin but it was tight enough that it left precious little to the imagination.

Tim was blushing now, his cheeks beneath his mask nearly as red as his costume. “I don't think that one will fit me. But in my room I have, well uh, every Christmas Dick gives me one in my size.” The blush he'd expected, the offer was something of a surprise. Jason surged forward, moving as fast as his injured knee would let him. He cupped Tim's cheek with his right hand and thumbed the hidden switch on the mask that would let him see Tim's eyes. If they were going to be flirting like this he needed to be able to see what Tim was thinking.

Jason studied Tim's eyes for a long moment. “You play dress-up with golden boy?” Jason could see it. Tim, in that uniform, on his knees in front of Dick. Dick would smile down at him, ruffle his hair, and slide his cock into that pretty little mouth. Jason ran his thumb over Tim's lower lip. Dick wasn't here now. Now it was Jason's turn to play with their little brother.

Tim's blush deepened. “We don't... I mean, I've never...” Jason couldn't resist kissing him. Sliding his tongue slow and sweet into Tim's mouth. The way Tim shuddered and moaned made it obvious what he'd never done. Sweet, innocent, little baby bird. And he was giving Jason everything. Him and not Dick, not the shining, perfect, golden boy. It was all for him.

Jason moaned into Tim's mouth and then bit a line of kisses across his jaw to his ear. “Let's take this upstairs, baby bird.” He didn't want to do this in the cave. Not for Tim's first time, not with Bruce's shadow hanging over them.

Tim took a deep, trembling breath and stepped back. “Alright, let's go.” They headed for the stairs only pausing long enough to leave their alter-egos behind. Their masks, Tim's tunic and belt, Jason's jacket and most of his weapons, nothing that belonged in the manor. Once Tim was shirtless Jason thought about tripping him onto the practice mats. But no, that would be for later after he had him on a bed. After his knee was better, the could spar and then Jason could pin him down and make him beg, make him scream.

They walked upstairs in silence. Jason couldn't help but stare at the scars that ranged over Tim's body. He wanted the stories that went with each of them. Tim led him into a room that had been empty when he had still lived here. He wondered briefly if he still had a room here to.

Tim stood next to the bed and looked around nervously. “I could... Do you want me to put the costume on?” The thought of Tim in those tight little shorts made Jason's cock pulse. There was no way he could be patient enough for that now.

“Later.” Jason was all but growling. He kissed Tim, hot, hard,possessive, and nothing like their earlier kiss. His cane clattered to the floor as he wrapped his arms around Tim and pulled him close until Tim was pressed against the full length of his body.

He pushed Tim down onto the bed and climbed on top of him. It felt so good to be this close, to have Tim trust him to be this close. He mouthed his way across Tim's jaw, down his throat until he reached the scar at the base of Tim's neck. Jason traced the scar with his tongue. He'd already left a permanent mark on Tim but now he wanted to leave a better one. Jason suck hard at the base of Tim's neck. The effect on Tim was instant and incredible. He clutched at the back of Jason's head and let out a series of sharp, little, panting cries. It wasn't until Tim started to thrust up against his belly that Jason realized Tim still had the lower half of his uniform on. The poor kid had to be hurting by now, Jason was dieing to get out of his clothes and he didn't have any armor on.

Jason knelt up and pulled off his shirt. He took a moment to enjoy the mark now darkening on Tim's neck before he reached to help Tim out of the rest of his clothes. He pulled down the tights, shorts and jock all at once freeing Tim's cock. As soon as Tim's clothes were out of the way Jason leaned down to lick at the wet tip. “Oh God, Jason, Jason, please.” Tim's hands were back in his hair, pulling at his head. He didn't mind he was done teasing Tim now he just wanted to hear him scream his name again and again. He wrapped his hand around the base of Tim's cock and sucked the head into his mouth. Tim did scream, a low keening wail that made Jason moan. Jason slid his lips down to touch his fist and that was all it took to have Tim spilling into his mouth. Jason swallowed around Tim, coaxing him through his orgasm, sucking and licking until Tim's cries became panting little moans.

Jason got back up on his knees and practically ripped his pants open. Tim lay on the bed, looking dazed an debauched. Jason took himself in hand stroking hard and fast.“Going to dress you up in that costume, Timmy. You're going to be my Robin and I'm going to, fuck, take such good fucking care of you. Going to make you feel so good.” Then he was coming, spilling his seed all over Tim's chest and face. Jason leaned down and licked his cum off Tim's cheek. “Is this what you broke me out of prison for?”

Tim tensed up. Definitely not the reaction Jason was looking for, Why couldn't he ever keep his mouth shut. “No. He, Bruce, he asked me to give you another chance. He said, well he said a lot of things, but he didn't want me to give up on you.” For one moment Jason was furious. Then he saw the expression on Tim's face the fear and the worry. However Bruce made him feel he didn't want to take that out on Tim not ever again.

Jason kicked off his pants and pulled Tim's tights the rest of the way off before he lay down next to Tim He reached over to stroke the scar on Tim's neck. “You didn't have to do this. Whatever Bruce said you don't have to fuck me.”

Tim caught Jason's hand in his own and rolled onto his side facing Jason. “Bruce wouldn't have wanted me to let you rot in prison. I don't know how he'd feel about us have sex, but somehow I doubt he'd approve.” Tim brought Jason's hand to his lips, sucking the first two fingers deep into his mouth. He pulled Jason's fingers back out of his mouth and dragged them down his body to one of the slick patches of come still painting his chest. “Besides I want you to fuck me.”

Jason shook off Tim's grip and buried his hand in Tim's hair, crashing their mouths together in a brutal kiss. He pulled back biting at Tim's lower lip. “You are going to be the death of me, baby bird”


End file.
